


Blake's Faith

by A1netty



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Escape, F/M, Hallucinations, Past Character Death, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Blake explains how it all started from the beginning to end. Yes I used some lines from the actual game so if you haven't played Outlast 2 then don't read this.





	1. Solving a Murder

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS !!!

My name's Blake Langermann and I've been working alongside my wife Lynn Langermann whose a journalist that studies and investigate in un-solved murders. It was just recently when we received a police report on a pregnant woman known as Jane doe. The report states that a young woman was murdered out in the Sonora desert near Arizona. Apparently she had short blonde hair and light green eyes that mimicked a moss. I don't know if that's entirely true but we'll know once we find the body.

Blake: Hey, Lynn !!

Lynn: What ?

Blake: I need you to take a look at this.

Lynn: Jesus Blake. You almost gave me a heart-attack.

Blake: I'm sorry.

Lynn: It's fine. You just scared me that's all.

Blake: Obviously, if you had to burst through the kitchen door.

Lynn: Well, don't scare me next time.

Blake: Fine. I said scanning through the paperwork.

Lynn: Pregnant ?

Blake: And barefooted.

Lynn: In the desert ?

Blake: Supai Arizona to be exact.

Lynn: How the fuck did she end up there ?

Blake: Don't know. Maybe she was kidnapped.

Lynn: Jesus Blake. It says that she was only fifteen when she got pregnant.

Blake: She was rapped Lynn.

Lynn: By who ?

Blake: A sick mother fucker that's who. I said reaching for my cell phone to answer the call.

Lynn: But why would anyone wanna do this ?

Blake: Yeah Jake ?

Pilot Jake: Hey man. I just wanted to know if you guys still wanted to make that trip out to Arizona tomorrow.

Blake: Yes, what time are you coming ?

Pilot Jake: Uh...I was thinking about coming early in the morning. We do have a long ways to go...so I don't know. Is that fine with you ?

Blake: Uh... I said watching Lynn unzipping my pants. What the fuck is she doing ? Stop it. 

Lynn: No.

Pilot Jake: What ?

Blake: I-I mean yeah that's fine Jake.

Pilot Jake: Oh alright. Anyways, you might wanna bring something to eat. Like snacks or something because once we're in the air there's no turning back.

I watched carefully as Lynn started stroking at my cock gently.

Blake: Fuuck....I quietly moaned under my breath.

Pilot Jake: Yeah, I know right ? What a bummer.

I watched carefully as Lynn began placing my cock into her mouth. My breaths grew quicker as she took me all in sucking at the flesh faster and faster while I moaned. I held her hair tightly in place while she continued sucking and nipping at the skin repeatedly. To focused on trying not to cum i completely forgot that Jake was still on the phone.

Pilot Jake: Uh....hello ? Blake you still there ?

Blake: SHIT !!

I quickly shot death glares towards Lynn as she just sat on top of me laughing. She quickly wrapped both of her arms around my neck while hiding her face into my chest. I could tell that she was embarrassed by the way that her cheeks lit up. She looked almost like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was quite cute, but funny as well.

Pilot: Hello ? Is anyone there ?

Blake: Yes. I said sighing heavily. I'm here Jake.

Pilot Jake: Soo... did you still wanna...

Blake: Yes we're still going. I said cutting him off.

Pilot Jake: Alrighty then. See you guys tomorrow.

Blake: Okay Bye.

After hanging up the phone I sighed heavily before looking back over towards Lynn who was no longer laughing. She just smiled and kissed me on the nose as if she wasn't in trouble. God I love her.

Blake: Seriously Lynn ?

Lynn: What ? She said shrugging. The police report was getting kinda boring.

Blake: So you tease me while I'm on the phone with Jake ?

Lynn: I did it because I was bored Blake. What do you expect ?

But then it hit me...

Blake: Wait...was this because I scared you earlier ? I asked as she just furrowed her eyebrows at me.

Lynn: No, of course not.

I didn't believe her...

Blake: I know your lying Lynn.

Lynn: I'm not lying.

Blake: Promise ?

Lynn: I promise. She said smiling.

We both just stared at each other as Lynn started playing with my hair.

Lynn: Your so sexy when your mad Blake.

Blake: I'm not mad.

Lynn: Yeah...okay.

Blake: I'm not.

Lynn: Okay.

Silence.

Lynn: So I guess we're booked for tomorrow ?

Blake: Yep, everything's set. We just gotta wait for Jake.

Lynn: Good. She said kissing me on the lips.

Blake: Lynn ?

Lynn: Hush. She said whispering into my ear. Let me take care of you.

I waited to see what she would do before responding.

Blake: But we've already tried that remember ?

Lynn: Tried ? she said going into fits of laughter.

Blake: Yeah yeah go ahead and laugh.

It was so bad to where the tears in her eyes made her look like she was crying but really she was laughing.

Blake: Jesus Christ Lynn. Breathe.

Lynn: Okay, I'm done.

Blake: Really ?

Lynn: Yes. She said smirking. I love you silly.

Blake: I love you to.

We both stared into each others eyes carefully as we placed soft kisses on each others lips. She started placing long and wet kisses along my neck and cheeks before trailing down towards my chest. I pulled at her dress roughly before taking it off completely. We kissed again as I slowly made my way down towards her bare chest. She moaned quietly in satisfaction as I moved my fingers up and down her spine softly.

Lynn: Blake ?

Blake: Yes ?

Lynn: Can we finish this in our bedroom ?

Blake: What's wrong with our living room ?

Lynn: Nothing, It just feels like someone's watching us.

For some odd reason I just couldn't stop myself from laughing. She quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment as her cheeks started turned pink. I just couldn't control myself.

Lynn: Its not funny Blake.

Blake: I know I'm sorry baby.

Lynn: Are you really ?

Blake: No.

Lynn: Blake I will seriously hurt you if you don't stop laughing.

Blake: Point proven. I smiled.

After about 3 minutes of staring at each other. She just ran her fingers through my hair carelessly. It felt good.

Lynn: Jesus Blake.

Blake: What ?

Lynn: You drive me so crazy sometimes. She said kissing me on the forehead. You know that right ?

Blake: Yes. I smiled. Yes I know.

Lynn: I love you.

Blake: I love you to.

We quickly kissed again before picking back up where we left off. Once I was done undressing her I placed another soft kiss on her lips before flipping her over on her back and moving down towards her stomach. I sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh below her belly button as she moaned quietly under her breath. She pulled at my hair making me stop as I went to place another soft kiss on her lips. I got undressed after removing my glasses from my face, while steadying myself in between her legs. With each stroke our breaths grew quicker and faster as I went deeper inside of her. She bit down at her bottom lip while clawing at my back when the strokes got deeper. I groaned out loudly while trying to pry her hands loose. Our breaths kept growing heavier as our bodies began to sweat in the process. I could feel myself getting ready to cum as I stroked Lynn harder and harder making her moan. After stroking her once again we both came. Time passed as we both just laid there trying to catch our breaths. Lynn moved her fingers throughout my hair carelessly until we both fell asleep peacefully.

This is where it all begins.....


	2. Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake and Lynn make it to Arizona. They find themselves crash landing in Cult territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm using movie script writing because I don't want my readers to get confused.
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy :)

We were on our way to Supai Arizona with our pilot Jake. He was always known for making jokes and telling stories about any and everything which I really didn't mind. Honestly, he kept us occupied because I wasn't really fond of the quietness. It made me feel somewhat uneasy. And as for heights...well let's just say that I hated heights. Lynn on other hand enjoyed them which made me even more terrified to be going on this trip with her. She's fucking crazy but I love her. If I'd lost her I would loose my fucking mind. I just wouldn't want anything happening to her like what Father Loutermilch did to Jessica when I couldn't save her. It's frightening just thinking about it or even mentioning her name. She was mine and Lynn's best friend. After what he did to her at St. Sybil, I just couldn't deal with the guilt anymore. Every since then I vowed to never leave Lynn's side. Even if it killed me.

Jake was still talking and I hadn't noticed that I was slowly starting to fall asleep. I could hear Jessica's voice inside of my head. It's almost as if she's trying to tell me something. I just didn't know what it was.

"Please Blake.. Where are you ? I'm scared.  
He's coming..."Aaaaah he's here !! Aaah get away !! Stop it...Aaaaah !!!

Lynn: Jesus Blake, are you really sleeping ?

Blake: I'm awake. Just a little tired after going over all of that paperwork from last night.

Lynn: You should have slept perfectly fine last night.

Blake: What ?

I stopped myself completely after remembering that we had sex the night before.

Blake: Oh...

Lynn: You were calling out some other woman's name you know.

Blake: You mean last night ?

Jake just looked at us through the review mirror before turning his attention elsewhere.

Lynn: Jessica I think.

Blake: Oh...right. I said looking out the chopper window.

Lynn: Do you know a Jessica ?

Blake: Oh, no. I mean...I was dreaming about Jessica grey. From when we were kids.

Lynn: Ah, yeah. I haven't thought about her in ages.

Jake: Hey. We should be crossing into Reservational Airspace now. You said that we were looking for some kind of factory ?

Blake: Yeah.

Jake: Well, we can look but there's nothing out here.

Blake: It does look pretty empty.

Lynn: All the mercury in that woman's blood..she had to have spent at least a decade downstream from some pretty heavy industry.

Jake: Whatever you say Ma'am. You've bought the time.

Lynn: We should record an intro while we're up here. Production value ?

Blake: Sure. I said picking up the camcorder.

Lynn: Ugh..I can't work my diaphragm with this thing on.

Blake: The audio's gonna be crap. We'll have to...

Jake: Woah.

Blake: What the fuck ?

Jake: Woah, sorry man. My left panels a little soft but yeah don't worry. We're good.

Lynn: Well that was exciting.

Blake: Seriously Lynn ?

Lynn: What ?

Blake: Never mind. Let's just get this shit over with.

Lynn: Okay. She smiled. Get as much of the landscape behind me as you can.

Blake: Okay.

Lynn: You got me ?

Blake: Yeah, we're good.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Langermann, here for news tomorrow dot net. We're flying past the Havasupai Indian reservation in central Arizona. In search of the origins of murder victim...

Blake: Hey Lynn. I said cutting her off. Uh..I don't think you should say "Murdered. We don't know that.

Lynn: Fine, I'll say she strangled herself to death.

Blake: That's what the police report said.

Lynn: We might just need to play this before the doctor interviews. If this falls in the first thirty we need to get the word " Murder" in there. We should probably mention the fetus to. I mean how it just....

She stopped herself before continuing.

Lynn: Here, let me try a version that can serve as an intro for the whole piece. Tell me when we're good.

Blake: Okay, we're good.

Lynn: Two weeks ago, A young woman was found wandering barefoot, pregnant and alone on a Bern stretch of highway a hundred miles from the nearest....

Jake: SHIT !! I've lost the engine.

Lynn: Fuck Blake !!

Blake: Hang on !! I said pulling her back into the chopper.

The helicopter starts to descend lower and lower as we crashed into the mountains causing me to black out. When I woke up I was stuck on the side of the mountain with a helicopter door that had landed on top of me. I quickly pushed it off before standing up shakily to my feet. Where's Lynn ?

Blake: Shit !! LYNN !!

We've crashed ? How the fuck did that happen ? I made my way down the hills and towards the crash site to find Lynn. My heart was beating outside of my chest as I neared the downed chopper. It went up in flames which only made it harder for me to see inside. I got a little bit closer to make sure that Lynn or Jake wasn't inside.

Blake: Thank god. I said to myself as I saw a small fire in the distance. Wait...where the fuck is Jake ? 

I quickly ran down towards the fire only to see that it was my Pilot Jake. What the fuck ? He had been skinned alive and hung up into a tree. I had to stop myself from vomiting but honestly...the guts and gore that had spilled on the floor wasn't helping at all. I held the bridge of my nose as I quickly made my way past him. It was completely dark in the mountains so I used my camcorder so that I wouldn't get lost. I finally made my way out of the mountain's and out to the other side when I noticed that a small town was just down below.

Blake: Thank God.

I made my way into the small village but immediately stopped when I noticed that there was large blood trails coming outside of one of the houses. It looked like someone was being dragged from one location to another. 

Blake: I gotta find Lynn. I told myself before heading inside one of the houses.

There was nothing inside but a dead body with a busted skull. The place stunk of blood and it smelled like shit. Which was why I needed to get out of there. I made my way out of the house before picking up some spare batteries and a document near the dead body. I kept running until I was met on the other side by a creepy man that was holding a large fucking knife in his hands. He stood near a pile of blood before disappearing in the darkness. Great !! I needed help and I needed help fast. My patience was running out and I felt myself getting ready to faint. I kept walking until I approached a fence that had nothing but baby pictures attached to it. If Lynn was here she would probably have a breakdown. Whatever happened to those babies I just hope and pray that God is watching over them. I quickly turned to my right when I saw a window that lead out to the other side.

Blake: Damn bird.

I made my way through the window to unlock the door that eventually lead me out to the other side. I quickly slid through the hole in the fence while using my camcorder to navigate throughout the darkness. I kept walking until I had reached an underground cave, and already I can feel my stomach starting to turn. Flies were everywhere and so was the blood. But whose blood was it ? I made my way into another section of the cave where I seen nothing but bodies of the dead new born babies that I had seen earlier.

Blake: Oh my god !!

They were all dead. I knew it. I just knew that my gut was trying to tell me something. I slowly moved around the edges of the room so that I wouldn't step on them. It was hard not to because they were just everywhere. I could hear the crunching sound beneath my boots causing me to run through them instead. Finally it's over. I quickly ran up the stairs which had lead me back outside again. At this point I couldn't help but throw up. 

Blake: Who the fuck would do something like this ?

I ran past some swings that were slowly moving back and forth by themselves. Maybe it's the spirits of the children that they've killed here. 

Blake: Sick mother fuckers. I hope they all rot for this. I said in anger as I continued on my way.

Ahead of me was another gate but it was locked leaving me to crawl underneath it. I ran towards the torn down building or shed it looked like. There was nothing really inside besides a spare battery that I had picked up when I heard someone mumbling. I slowly walked towards the edge of the shed when I noticed that a pickaxe was glowing in the distance.

Blake: Hello ? Is anybody there ?

Marta: RAHH !!

Blake: FUCK !!

I ran as fast as I could around the shed while being chased by a tall lady with a fucking pickaxe. With no where else to run, I quickly crawl underneath the barn. I was safe for now, but somehow I still thought that she would find another way in. I quickly jumped over some railing in the barn that eventually led me into a hole in the rooftop. Without thinking, I quickly crawled through the hole in the ceiling which caused the roof to give out causing me to fall down a floor and loosing my glasses in the process.

Blake: Shit.

Marta: God ? Do you want him ? Then you shall have him.

Blake: God wants me dead ? Okay..

I quickly ran through the door before going out of the window and heading down towards another building on my right. I waited for a minute before unlocking the door to run out into the darkness. Without second guessing myself I started running for my life as soon as I heard someone saying Hey !! There was a hole in a fence so I quickly crawled underneath it to lose my pursuers.

Blake: Shit !!

I quickly made my way into the church when I heard Lynn screaming. It sounded like she was being held captive by a priest and some other people. I went through another door unlocking it before heading down some stairs and into a basement. There was a key that hung from one of the walls, so I quickly grabbed it and made my way through the caged gates.


	3. Chased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets chased throughout Temple gate where he eventually meets up with Val, the heretics and Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this story went up in seconds :) thanks y'all I'm glad you guys and gals are enjoying it. Don't forget to leave feedback and comments on what ya think.

After making my way out of the church I finally ran back into Lynn who was dropping down from the far side of the building. I quickly jumped out of the window before making my way towards her. It didn't look like she was hurt to bad from how she was walking. She kept on mumbling something about her stomach hurting which made me kind of curious. We kept walking until we finally had reached the woods where it eventually grew darker. Thankfully I had my camcorder to navigate downstream so that we wouldn't get lost. Even though...we were lost. We continued to follow the river down stream until a man who I'm assuming was the priest started talking.

Knoth: The woman who came to temple gate this day from the outside world, brought with her the foul burden we've all been waiting for this entire time. She has a child in her belly.

Blake: What ?

Lynn: I don't know. He's insane they're all fucking insane.

Knoth: I performed the examination myself. And it is empirically true. The devil is in her belly, and she is among us. As the yokemate who spilled his seed into that revolting vessel.

Lynn: I have to stop.

Blake: Lynn, what did they do to you ?

Lynn: I-I can't. Not here.

Knoth: Find them children. And kill them.

Blake: Wait Lynn, are you pregnant ?

Lynn: Please Blake, I just wanna get out of here.

Knoth: Soak the earth with their blood !! Rip the devil from her belly. And crush it beneath your boot heels.

Blake: What the fuck is going on ?

Lynn: Let's just get away from this place.

Blake: Okay. Yeah.

I was so confused on what was going on. If Lynn was pregnant how come she didn't tell me ? We would always tell each other everything. I was so caught up in the moment to where I didn't even notice that we were being ambushed by some Cult members.

Unknown: We'll be careful.

Lynn: Stay back !!

Unknown: God wants the child. They said walking towards us.

Lynn: I swear to fucking Christ the first person that touches me loses their eyes.

Unknown: God wants the child.

Lynn: BLAKE !!

Blake: NOO LYNN !!

Lynn: Blak.....

Unknown: Ssh..

Blake: Get off me !!

Unknown: HERETICS !! 

I quickly took a glance towards my right and seen that more people were coming in from the river. Some of the heretics had killed Knoths cult members while the rest were holding me tightly towards the ground.

Blake: No wait !!

Lynn: Blake..Blake..

Val: Hush. She said choking her out. Take her home. I wanna share my love with the father.

Blake: Mother fucker !!

Val: God doesn't love you. Not like I do. She said licking my face. Yes my love ? We have mother. I think I'll be seeing you again.

After Val leaves a heretic punches me in the face leaving me slightly dazed by the impact. 

Blake: Oh shit, Lynn !!

So let me get this straight. There's two different kinds of Cults that are fighting against one another to get towards Lynn and the baby. (Or what they call the Anti- Christ.) I needed to find some more answers on the two groups while fighting my way back towards Lynn. We most definitely need to get the fuck away from here as soon as possible. I slowly made my way downstream that eventually had lead into a river. There were a couple of houses that sat on the edge of the lake along with Knoths cult members patrolling the area. If I wanted to get pass I would have to move fast. I had quickly moved throughout the water but stopped when I had seen a flashlight shining down towards my direction. I held my breath underwater as I waited for light to disappear. The light had stayed there for awhile before slowly disappearing. I made my way out of the water and down towards the last house on the right, until one of the cult members had spotted me. HEY !! I quickly opened the door to my right making my way inside of the house as the light had struck me. I felt my head spin and my eyes close as I found myself ending up inside of a school.

Blake: What the fuck ? Wait...this school looks familiar.

I turned on my camcorder as I proceeded to the back of the classroom. That's when I felt my guilt building up more and more inside of me as I approached the chalk board in the music room. On the table behind me was a picture of when myself, Jessica and Lynn were younger. 

Blake: Now I remember.

I slowly made my way out of the classroom but ended up stopping half ways down the hall when I seen a tall shadowy figure walking towards me.

Blake: Father Loutermilch ?

I had ran all the way back towards the classroom and slammed the door shut when I heard him chasing me. Once the laughter had finally died down, I ran back into open and down the hall before making my way out of the school completely. I was running so fast that I didn't even realize that there was a small cliff coming up.

Blake: Shit !! 

I landed face first into the rocks before rolling down the hill and hitting my head hard as fuck on the ground. I quickly picked up my glasses just in time to see a man standing directly over me.

Blake: Stay back !!

Ethan: You're him ain't you ?

Blake: What ?

Ethan: The outsider ? Knoths eye. They killed you didn't they ?

Blake: No. Not yet.

Ethan: Well they'll do if they find you out here. Come on. He said pulling me up.

Blake: Who are you ?

Ethan: My name's Ethan.

Blake: But I mean..are you one of them ? And whose side are you on ?

Ethan just chuckled as we continued walking down the path.

Ethan: You mean why ain't I trying to kill you ? I've been unborn. Seen to much to keep the faith.

Blake: But your not one of those other ones. The Heretics.

Ethan: Didn't say squat when my wife got scalled. Had to get cast out. Didn't complain when Knoth..pressed himself on my Anna Lee. And she not but fifteen.

Blake: I'm sorry.

Ethan: But when he said my grandson. The baby he'd put in her, was might the anti-Christ and I had to slit her belly and kill the child.

It was so hard to focus on the man in front of me because I honestly felt a wave of unconsciousness slowly taking over me.

Ethan: I gave her a chance to run. Spun them idiots some stories. I've been with talk my whole life. You probably noticed.

Blake: Jane doe.

Ethan: Sorry ?

Blake: Your daughter. She was eight months pregnant ? Blond hair cut like a boy's ?

Ethan: Yeah..wh-what do you know ? You seen her ?

Blake: It's why we came here.

Ethan: Is she alright ? Please mister. Just tell me she's okay.

I felt bad for lying to the man but I couldn't really trust anyone right now. So I lied. Hopefully the man won't kill me and take me back to the others.

Blake: She's f-fine.

Ethan: Oh, thank god. And god bless you. He said walking into the house. Come inside.

Blake: Ouch.

Ethan: Whoah, Whoah hey there. You really busted your head open didn't you ?

Blake: I'll be okay.

Ethan: Head down into the root cellar. I got a bed down there. You can hide..til you're all fixed up.

"Ok so maybe he's not gonna kill me after all.

Ethan: It's all right. You just relax here. I'll keep you safe. You rest up and heal. Ethan's gonna treat you right.

I went to lay down on the makeshift mattress as I felt myself slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep. In my dreams I can hear Jessica's voice playing over and over again in my head as if she's trying to tell me something. I tossed and turned trying to get the voice to out of my head but it just kept getting louder and louder until I finally decided to wake up. I can hear Ethan talking to someone outside so I stood up walking slowly underneath the cellar to see who it was.

Blake: Oh fuck me, not her again.

I listened carefully as I heard her whispering gospel quotes under her breath. When they came into the house Ethan sounded terrified. But then again..who wouldn't be ?

Marta: Righteousness cannot pass in the blood of loins, but the blood of your heart.

Ethan: I Kenn Papa's gospel. I copied Em a Hunert times. If I knew where the outsider was..

Marta: The prophet don't need you help in finding the devil's whore and her rut- mate. Knoth questions even now other heretics at chapel. God will guide him.

Ethan: I ain't a heret...

She smashes the table in half with her pickaxe causing Ethan to yell in horror. She then walks over to him pinning him up against a wooden pillar in the house.

Marta: You sinned when you denied the prophet your daughter. You sinned since to deny it.

Ethan: Please !! Please, just let me talk to Knoth !!

Marta: You know where the outsider is ? His seed begat the enemy. God and the prophet both want his blood.

Ethan: Just let me talk to Knoth. I can explain...

Marta: God don't hear dead men. She says shoving her pickaxe into Ethan's stomach. Be still... take your penance. God loves you. God loves you.

Ethan: Noo !!

She finishes him off by stabbing him in the back with the end of her pickaxe before leaving the house.

Marta: Catamite to the devil.

I can't believe she just killed him. After paying my respects to his dead corpse, I finally made my way out of the house and down the dirt road to where a gate was located. However the fucking gate was locked. " Great. There was no other way around it besides the river that sat on the far side of the mountain's. Thankfully my camcorder was waterproof. I followed the river towards the other side of the mountain before making my way over the bridge. There was an old woman sitting at the ledge of a cliff praying while holding up a butter knife in her hands.

Blake: Jesus, I'm surprised their not carrying any weapons.

I took off running down the dirt road after almost shitting my pants when a crow had flown out of a wagon beside me. I stopped at the gate when I seen Marta dragging a dead body across the ground with her pickaxe. "That fucking pickaxe is like her best fucking friend. I stood there for awhile longer scanning around trying to find an exit. There was a shed not that far from where Marta had stopped. After crawling through, I took off running into the cornfields while spotting more of the flash lights along the way before hoping over a fence and out towards the other side. Once i had reached the barn I immediately hid underneath the tractor to escape away from my pursuers.

And It only gets worse...


	4. Marta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finally realizes that Marta won't give up until he's dead. But he won't go down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favorite because I really enjoyed writing it. I hope y'all are enjoying this story as much I loved writing it. 
> 
> Shout out to Red Barrels for making Outlast 2 :)

After escaping from the pissed off farmers I found myself heading towards one of the heretics temple. It was held underground where there was nothing but dead bodies that were skinned alive and hung up in trees.

Blake: So they were the ones that killed Jake.

I quickly made my way through the dark tunnel just before I started hallucinating again. I seen Jessica's dead body hanging from the tree but why was I seeing this ? Am I going insane ? The body then disappeared minutes later as my head started to spin again. I slid down the Rocky hill to follow a light that was coming from inside one of the houses. It smelled weird and everything around it had death written all over it. There was a door to my right which lead me up some stairs to the second floor. It was dark so I flickered on and off my night vision before proceeding upstairs. 

Blake: Oh god.. what is that smell ?

I quickly changed the battery to my camcorder when I had noticed that a dead body was laying right there in front of me. He was sitting up against a wooden pillar in the middle of house with a stab wound to his chest.

Blake: Think I found out where it was coming from.

I pinched the bridge of my nose tightly as I made my way past the dead body and up towards the third floor. Once I got towards the third floor I immediately had jumped down to the other side where an elevator had sat at. However it wasn't working. I ran through the small town while noticing that same old lady from the river was there praying.

Blake: Is she seriously following me ?

I ran straight for the house to avoid being hit by her. Once inside I quickly crouched down behind a table waiting for the enemy to pass. When he was gone I ran all the way up the stairs to pull the string on the monitor to activate the elevator. I didn't leave right away because when I had turned around she was standing right there behind me with the knife in her hands.

Blake: Oh fuck me..

This lady was really weird. How the fuck did she get up here so fast ? She followed me around just like Marta did and honestly I was getting so sick of being chased and followed by these fucking assholes. When she left the room I waited for her to go down the stairs before quickly making my way past her.

Farmer: You smell that ?

Farmer#2: It's her !! Get inside. She's coming !!

Farmer: KNOTH'S EYE !! ITS HER !!!

Farmer#2: ITS MARTA. COME ON !! 

Blake: Fuck..

I ran back down towards the edge of the fence when I seen her turning the corner. My eyes grew wider when I seen her charging straight towards me. I waited until she got a little bit closer before running around the fence and down the stairs. Damn this lady runs fast. 

Marta: Papa, I have sinned in failure.

Blake: What do you want from me ?

Marta: I will be ravenous in my penance.

When I had finally reached the top, I started checking all of houses to see if anyone was still alive. But stopped when I heard someone singing. 

"O be careful little eyes what you see...

Blake: Jess, is that you ?I said running towards the wishing well. I think I'm losing my fucking mind.

The song kept growing louder and louder to where I'm being dragged back into another school hallucination. I enter the school through an open air vent before falling down into a classroom. I can still hear Jessica's voice inside of my head as I followed her down the halls. I quickly stopped outside of a classroom door while taking a deep breath before slowly entering. Once I realized that I was no longer hallucinating I was caught by a Cult member and thrown down a set of stairs roughly.

Blake: Fuuuck !! I shouted. Just add more pain to the bruises why don't you.

The guy stood at the top of the stairs smiling down at me with a meat cleaver held tightly in his hands. He was covered in blood from head to toe and stunk like shit if ya asked me.

Blake: You should've prayed for a working shower instead. I said standing up to run.

I jumped over any tables and objects that were in my way hoping to lose the enemy that was pursuing me. There was a hole underneath the house so I crawled my way through it and coming out clean on the other side. I looked to my left before looking over to my right when I seen that more people had joined in on the chase. "Shit. All out of options I run straight for the building in front of me while squeezing through the hole in the wall.

Corgan: Woe to the bloody city !! Consume the flesh and spice it well. Let the bones be burned.

Blake: Crazy fuck.

Just when the pursuit had ended. I find myself running into some more houses and jumping over fences again before crawling back underneath another house. I made sure that I was at least ten feet ahead of my pursuers while I continued crawling. To be honest they weren't that far behind me which really didn't surprise me at all. Nonetheless, I kept on going until I heard something smashing through the floor board above me.

Blake: These fuckers are trying to kill me with a pitchfork.

I quickly moved past it while making my way back out into the open. With no where else to go, I quickly jumped into an empty shack while breaking the floor board repeatedly with my boots. After the third attempt, I escaped under the shack before heading over towards a window underneath the house. I quickly rolled underneath it while locking it behind me completely. The chase was finally over and honestly I felt like I was going to die. As I was taking deep breaths I could feel my heart thumping loudly inside of my chest. I sat down for awhile before standing back up to stretch out my back and legs.

Blake: This is going to be the death of me. But i can't rest now. I've gotta find Lynn. Then rest.

I yawned at the thought of just relaxing here for awhile but I just couldn't. I stared at the bed once more before heading out the door. My glasses were smudge with tears and dirt, so I took the time to clean them. These damn glasses have been through almost everything with me. From the fighting, the love making, the crawling, the Jessica. I quickly got out of my thoughts when her name had flashed throughout my head. The more that I had thought about it the more i just couldn't stop myself from saving Lynn. I ended up in some kind of chapel before going outside again. I can hear the wicked witch but I couldn't see her. 

Blake: Where are you bitch ? I said pushing the wagon up towards the gate. 

Marta: Pray with me.

I made my way over the fence looking around for any signs of Marta. I just knew that the bitch would be in this area somewhere. I just didn't wanna lose my balls. I slowly ran my fingers throughout my hair before noticing the same old lady from the river and the village was there. I swear she's like Marta's twin or something. They were both trying to double team me.

Blake: What a coincidence.

I ran past her once again trying to find an exit over the next gate to the church. I seen another band wagon in front me so I rolled up my sleeves and started pushing it towards the gate. Just when I was half ways through, Marta smashes down the fence with her a pickaxe.

Marta: God ? Do you want him ?

Blake Alright bitch, let's go.

Marta: Raaah !!

She starts chasing me around the band wagon and throughout the torn down buildings. I ran around and around to make sure that I had completely had lost her before going back over to push at the band wagon. Just when I was about to hop over Marta pulls me back down from the gate. She scratched at my back roughly which made me kick her ass hard in the face causing her to stumble backwards into the ground. 

Blake: I don't know what the fuck your god wants from me lady.

After successfully getting past Marta. I finally made my way towards the church. I quickly ran inside to discover a man that was tied down to a wheel like table. He starts telling me about Knoth and that he wants me to kill him before he returns. Lost for words I quickly hid inside one of the confession rooms when I heard Knoth and five other people entering the church.

Knoth: We found her Josiah. Trying to flee amongst the scalled. Not the actions of a woman unburdened by an immaculate conscience.

Josiah: Mary ? Oh god...Mary I'm so sorry.

Knoth: Answer the yokemate, honey. He cant see you.

Mary: It's me Josiah...please tell him.

Josiah: Please let her go !!

Knoth: God hates vanity. SO DO I !! The outsider woman has this world's destruction in her WOMB !! But Val and his apostates stole away the unborn enemy. The fiends father has escaped. We have only these few hours to find her and to kill her.

Blake: Wait...Val's a guy ? I asked myself quietly.

Knoth: So where is she ?? he said standing up. WHERE DID VAL TAKE HER !!

Josiah: I..I can't.

Knoth: The is for you Josiah. Make the woman scream.

Mary's restraints started twisting backwards causing her to yell out in pain.

Knoth: Where is the woman ? The womb that harbors the Antichrist ?

Josiah starts to pray while Mary begins screaming even louder. 

Mary: Make it stop !!

Knoth: Tell Josiah to make it stop.

Josiah: Stop !! Stop please. I'll tell you.

Knoth: WHERE IS THE WOMAN ?

Josiah: The mines. Val has her in the mines. You'll never get her back. Not before the birth.

Knoth: Thank you Josiah. He says watching them both kill Josiah and Mary.

Blake: The mines ? Where the fuck are the mines ?

I quickly left the church after hearing my pursuers shouting behind me. I then made my way up towards the water tower with them following close behind. Without looking back, I slammed the door shut behind me before opening up a window and climbing out to the other side. I started running throughout the corn field as my pursuers were trying so desperately to find me. I kept running until I eventually found another building across the way. Once again slamming the door shut and locking it behind me afterwards. I then went to turn off the generator before heading back inside to crawl through to the other side. I can hear them knocking down the door that I had locked earlier. Which eventually led them into pursuing me again. I fell down into a ditch that had lead me into Marta's place. Causing the chase to end.

Blake: Oh god. Just when things couldn't get any worse.


	5. Larid and Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds out where Lynn is being held thanks to Josiah. Unfortunately things don't always go as planned when he runs into Larid and Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you to all the ones that viewed and left Kudos :) y'all the real MVP. Anyways I still have two more chapters to publish so just hang in there. I promise it'll all be worth it. :)

The bridge.....

I started making my way across the broken bridge when I began to hallucinate again.

Blake: Great. Now there's birds flying everywhere.

I honestly did try my best to balance myself but the impact on the bridge was way to strong.

Blake: Fuck. This is going to hurt.

I fell down from the bridge moments later only to get snagged up into some trees. My vision was blurry as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. When I woke up I heard someone praying while they were being chased. My vision was still a bit blurry when I seen the man get shot down by an arrow to the back. I had to cut myself down from the trees before bending down to pick up my camcorder and making my way into the Forrest.

Blake: Guess I'm taking the long way.

Using the night vision on my camcorder I followed the small stream into the Forrest while moving carefully over a fallen tree that had landed on top of a rock. I kept hearing shit move from all around me, as if the fucking trees were trying to talk to me. I continued following the stream that eventually lead me into some Rocky Mountains near a fenced off gate. I kept going until I ran into nothing but complete darkness while using my night vision for lighting purposes along the way.

Blake: Thank god for cameras. I said before swimming underneath a bolder that had blocked my path.

Once I made it towards the other side, all I seen around me were sick people. They were covered in red blisters and looked completely disgusting. I just couldn't help but look until I got vomited on by a guy that scared the shit out of me when he jumped out from behind the building.

Blake: Ah !! God...fuck.

There was a document inside one of the houses that talked about a group called the Scalled. It said something about them being the Outcast because they were all sick from some kind of disease. Syphilis and Gonorrhoea to be exact. No wonder they look all pale and nasty looking. Without the proper care or treatment these people could die within seconds. Feeling disgusted once again, I pushed my way past them towards a hill. Eventually I get punched in the face to where I end up sliding all the way back down the hill and landing into a pile of vomit. 

Blake: Okay seriously ? I can stand the smell of blood because I'm used to it by now but ...Vomit ? No no no no.

I quickly picked up my glasses just in time to see a arrow flying straight past my head.

Blake: What the fuck ?

There was a small dwarf like guy that was riding on the back of this taller guy. They were both covered in red sores from head to toe which looked really disgusting. I could only assume that it was because of the disease. Did I honestly know what the fuck that thing was ? No. But I ran as fast as I could away from it.

Larid: Messiah.

I quickly made my way out of the Forrest when I started hallucinating again. In no time I was at the school again.

Jessica: This way Blake...

Blake: Jess wait, come back. I said following her.

I continued following her until I was inside the principals office. I then left the room when I overheard a door being unlocked from down the hall. I kept hearing Jessica singing from inside of my head but this time she wasn't alone. It sounded alot like Father Loutermilch who was singing with her.

"O be careful little eyes what you see...  
"O be careful little eyes what you see...there's a father up above and he's looking down on love, so be careful little eyes what you see...

As I made my way through the air vent, I somehow ended back outside again in the Forrest. The hallucination had went away when I started crawling through a log. I didn't know what the fuck was going on or why I kept seeing Jessica but nonetheless, I kept on going. When I made my towards the end of log I was captured by the Scalled.

Blake: No, no let go !! Get the fuck off of me !!

Larid: Give him to us !! Let us have him !! He said fighting with the group.

Blake: Let go !!

Larid: Oh praise God and his prophet Knoth. Forgive me lord but I have to be sure.

Blake: What ?

The bastard had cut open his hand with a sharp stick before placing it over my mouth forcing me to drink it. Seriously ? I wanted to punch the shit out of him and drop his side kick with my left foot. Things were just getting out of hand now. 

Larid: Yes swallow it. There you go. God, please let him be the one... he is unmarked. He is pure. He is the scalled Messiah !!

Blake: Aaaaaahh !! I yelled as one of the diseased fuckers bit my arm.

They must be cannibalistic. I quickly turned to my right to examine the damage but then seen Larid hitting the guy across the face madly.

Larid: You halfwit dogs cunt !! He ain't transubstantiated yet. He ain't been...reborn. First, we gotta get him on the cross. Get my hammer and nails. Nick, let's get on up that hill.

After being punched in the face by Nick. I'm now being dragged by legs up a hill to a homemade cross.

Larid: You see, we've prepared everything. It's all ready. Just for you.

Blake: What ?...Don't do this. Please.

Larid: Where's your gospel ?

Blake: Gospel ?

Larid: Your supposed to have a gospel for us. To help guide us in our salvation after the end.

Blake: I-I don't have a gospel.

Larid: Well I guess that settles it. He said patting Nick on the head. Well, old Nick. I guess we better put those nails in.

Blake: WAIT!! wait..

My breathing quickly got caught up in my throat when Nick started nailing my right hand into the wooden cross.

Blake: ARGH !!!

Larid: There. That wasn't so bad now was it ? He smirked. Nick hand me that. He said picking up the camcorder. This is our gospel. How could I not have known ? Lord please forgive me for doubting you. There is no suffering that I do not deserve. I am a worm. I must study his lessons. Drive the other nail in and hang him up.

Blake: No wait !! I yelled as Laid and Nick just walked away.

I woke up moments later after passing out from complete blood loss. I somehow managed to get myself down after noticing that my hands were now bleeding. I needed to find some bandages asap. Or else I wasn't going to make it. I quickly crawled through the tall grass to where I seen a tent that had bandages inside. I slowly made my towards it to tape up my wounds before proceeding down towards the mountain. I ended up landing on the far side of the mountain after escaping and falling down into a river. I quickly held my breath under water when I heard Larid and Nick heading towards me. When the coast was clear I ran out of the water and into a cabin to retrieve my camcorder.

Blake: Fucking scavengers. How many corpse did you pick over.

I heard some noises coming from down the hall and it didn't sound like Jessica. I ran towards the cafeteria doorway when I spotted Father Loutermilch running down the hallway.

Blake: What the fuck was that ?

It looked like an baby octopus with four legs. I slowly followed the creature down the hallway until I heard a phone ringing inside one of the rooms. I hesitated for a minute before picking up the phone. The voice sounded so.. familiar. As a matter of fact it sounded like Father Loutermilch.

Loutermilch: Hello ? Hello ??

Blake: Father Loutermilch ?

Loutermilch: Oh thank god your okay. Don't worry. We're going to get you out of there. Find some place safe where you can remember the taste of her kiss when you felt her neck break you diseased cock sucker.

Blake: Loutermilch ? He's the fucking demon ?

I quickly hung up the phone as I made my way back down the hallway. I heard Jessica's voice telling me that father Loutermilch was coming. I turned around to see him following me from the bathroom stall.

Blake: Shit !!

I followed Jessica into the locker which eventually lead me inside Nicks closet. I just knew that Jessica was trying to tell me something. I just knew it. But yet I was just to blind and dumb to see it. When I had exited Nick's closet, another arrow flew past my head. 

Blake: Seriously Larid ? I'm not a fucking practice dummy !!

After picking up some bandages and spare batteries, I quickly ran outside losing them in the darkness. These fuckers had boogie traps all over the damn place. That's very clever Larid and Nick. That's very cleaver indeed. But you assholes will never catch me. I went through another window on the other side of the cabin crouching down quickly when I saw another arrow flying through. 

Blake: Jesus. And I thought Marta was obsessed.

When I heard them breaking down the door I quickly jumped out of the window and headed down towards the cliff. Larid was still aiming those fucking arrows at me from across the way and honestly..he was good at it. What he didn't know was that I was way better. Thanks to the track team at St. Sybil I managed to outrun those arrows. I eventually made my way towards a rocky hill without noticing the boogie trap that was set up near the bottom. 

Blake: Oh for fuck sakes !! I cursed myself quietly as I braced myself for impact.

Once again, I couldn't really hold on to anything but my camcorder. I bit down roughly at my bottom lip when I slammed straight into the barbed wire fence. My clothing, hands and legs were all stuck as I yelped out in pain. The blood was beginning to seep through my clothes as the tears began to fall from my face. I was trying so hard to free myself from the trap but Larid and Nick had gotten to me first. They threw me inside of a casket before dragging me over towards a ditch to bury me. "Great.

Larid: The gospel isn't done yet. You will record your own resurrection. You will complete your gospel.

Blake: Don't ..please !! Don't. Oh, you crazy mother fuckers... oh God.

Once they were gone, I started feeling around the casket for a weak spot before pushing open the door. I had escaped once again by heading down into the Forrest and up some more mountains that lead me into a small village. I quickly made my way up the hill where a rope had fallen before heading back towards the shack. From down below I could hear Larid and Nick yelling at the scalled members about touching them. By now, they were probably tired of Larid and Nick pushing them around. Eventually they were both pushed off the cliff and down to their deaths.

Blake: Thank god.

I quickly ran through the trees after having yet another hallucination. The lake wasn't that far so i took off running but eventually stopped when I had noticed that something was heading inside of the lake. I stumbled with my camcorder for a second while zooming in closely on the target. It was Father Loutermilch. Why was the bastard going in the lake ?

Blake: Okay, I'm not putting one fucking toe in that water. There's something wrong. That lake looks wrong.

I was actually starting to get frustrated when I couldn't find anything to get me across the lake. This whole thing was getting out of hand and annoying. I honestly was about say fuck it and go home but I couldn't leave Lynn behind. Not now not never. I had to save her even if it killed me. I spotted a few buildings towards my left as I made my way out the window to the back. It lead me up some stairs and out to other side. I ran towards the bottom of the lake where I seen a makeshift raft and paddle on top of it. I took the paddle and began making my way towards the mines. The lake was getting foggy and everything around it started disappearing slowly. 

Blake: What the Fuck happen to the mines ? I said panicking. I pray to god I'm just losing my shit.

It was already bad enough that I couldn't see without my fucking glasses and now i couldn't see the damn path towards the mines.

Blake: Just Great !! I shouted as I slowly started moving forward.

This must be signs of an Apocalypse but where the fuck are coming from ? I was caught off guard when a big ass tidal wave had washed over me, sending me down into the lake. The raft was drifting further and further away as I tried to swim back towards it. After awhile of swimming I was being pulled back underneath the water by Father Loutermilch. I quickly kicked him off as I made my way back towards the surface. Eventually I ended up making it back towards the raft in one piece before proceeding back towards the mines once again.

Blake: Okay. Fuck, keep going.

I continued downstream after witnessing a heretic being lit on fire and thrown into the lake. I could hear the heretics laughing from the mountains tops above as they jumped from mountain to mountain. They threw rocks at me which eventually broke the raft apart leaving me to escape away from my pursuers on foot.

Blake: Don't worry Lynn. I'm coming.


	6. Its Raining Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds himself ending up at the mines but wait...why is it raining blood ? I guess you'll just have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is really going up. Lmao
> 
> Thanks y'all I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying it. :) if you see any typos in the story then I honestly apologize. Anyways, the chapters are fairly summarized if you haven't noticed that by now. I like to keep it short and simple if ya know what I mean ;)

I was headed down towards the mines when it started raining blood. It felt like I was hallucinating again which was why i couldn't tell the difference between what was real or what was fake. I followed the stairs into a building that looked like a slaughter house. There was blood on the floors and hooks that were hanging from the ceiling.

Blake: Oh Fuck me. I said running through a door while bumping into a guy that was covered in blood.

The impact was so hard that he fell on top of me.

Blake: Get off !!!

Unknown: Listen.

Blake: NO STOP !!

Unknown: LISTEN !!

Blake: NO !!

Unknown: YES !! He said holding down my arms.

I tried pushing him off but he fought against it. I felt like he was trying to rape me. I felt violated. However that wasn't the case. Truth is ,I was more weaker than I thought. I gave up shortly afterwards when he started speaking.

Unknown: We tried to get her back. Before the enemy cracks her womb. But they...

Blake: Wait, Lynn ? Have you seen her ?

Unknown: They killed us. The lucky ones they killed. He said avoiding the question. Get out...We have to leave. We have to GO !!

I quickly stood up and followed the unknown man until he finally disappeared. I was being chased by one of the heretics as I jumped over the dead bodies and the remaining objects of the mines, before jumping outside the window. I slowly made my way down the hall hallucinating at the same time while trying to get Jessica's dead body out of my head. I was finally convinced. I'm was losing my fucking mind.

I ended up getting chased by Father Loutermilch throughout the schools library when Jessica's voice started ringing inside of my head. After seeing her limp body at the end of the stair case. I quickly ran out into the hallway and down into a bathroom stall. I quickly closed the door behind me before crouching down and crawling through to the last stall. I could hear him singing. It was the same song that Jessica was singing earlier. It was quite disturbing but I held myself together for my own sake. That's when it happened.

Father Loutermilch: Your not evil Blake...just confused.

I ran all the way towards the stairs and into a room on my right after slamming the door shut behind me. There was a window on my left, so I quickly made way through it before ending up back outside again. 

Blake: Is it over ? I asked myself as I slowly made my way across the ledge and into another building.

I felt myself falling through a large hole in the ground which lead me into another chase with the heretics. They chased me throughout the building as I made my way up towards the elevator. Once inside, I quickly hit the switch behind me as it slowly started taking me down into the mines. On the walls it read: 80ft, 120ft 440ft. Eventually it stopped at 440ft before dropping down roughly to 800ft.

Blake: Great !! now I'm trapped.

Here I was 800ft inside of the mines trying to find my wife Lynn. If I could've done this for Lynn why couldn't I do the same for Jessica ? I felt my guilt building up inside of me once again as I continued my journey down the mine. 

Blake: I'm so sorry Jess. I should've told someone. Maybe you'd still be alive.

I stopped walking when I felt the mines shaking. I just couldn't help but let a few tears slip away from my eyes when I realized that my guilt was slowly taking over. I slowly leaned against the walls in the mines while falling into a crouch position as the tears fell upon my chest. After that the tears just wouldn't stop falling.

Blake: I promise I'll never let anything happen to you again.

I stood up from the floor and wiped the tears from my eyes before putting back on my glasses. I quickly ran throughout the mines until I found myself running into Val on my way to Lynn. She was covered in mud and dirt while whispering something about showing me her true face.

Blake: Fucking Psycho.

Val: Help me make this right.

I ran quickly throughout the mines as it began shaking viciously killing two of the heretics along the way. Val followed me into a cave where it was filled with waist deep water. There was two switches that had to be turned on in order to get out. After turning off the two switches I quickly made my way through the hole and out into the open. Finally I lost Val, or so I thought. 

Val: God doesn't love you. Not like I do.

Blake: SHIT !!

When I heard her running up from behind me, I quickly took off crawling beneath a bolder which eventually lead me into another part of the mines. It was also filled with waist deep water as I made my way up towards the ladders and across the pillars towards the top. I ran into another cave while sliding down into a hole only for Val to blow dust into my face making it very hard for me to see. 

Val: Ah..generous of you Blake. Help me make this right. 

I started heading down towards the center of the cave as I felt a short wave of dizziness slowly taking over.

Val: He has come. The fruit of your lust. Your child, your father. The Christ we deserve. Watch.

Blake: Oh my god. I said stumbling around trying to focus on Lynn.

She was all tied up to a tree like cross before I had noticed that the Heretics were participating in an orgy. I slowly turned to my right and seen one of the heretics laying on her back as the other one was stroking her roughly. I then turned to my left and seen another heretic bent over taking it hard in the ass from behind. The dust that Val had blew into my eyes were taking its full effect causing my vision to blur out as I neared Lynn. 

Lynn: Blake ? BLAKE !!

Blake: LYNN !!!

Just before I could reach her I was quickly shoved to the ground by Val as she sat on top me. All I could hear was Lynn shouting my name in the distance as I shouted hers back. Val quickly used all of her force to hold down my arms and legs as she began unbuckling my belt. I yelled and cried out for Lynn as I felt Val pressing herself on top of me while riding my erection at the same time. 

Blake: Stop it !! Please..I begged as the tears fell from my face.

She covered my mouth and continued riding me until I passed out. The stupid bitch was raping me and there was nothing that I could've done to stop it. I felt my eyes getting heavy as the dust took it's full effect causing me to black out completely. All I could remember hearing before passing out was Jessica's voice.

*St. Sybil...

Jessica: haha. I'm beating you.

Blake: Okay, get off.

Jessica: You have to tell me.

Blake: Get off of me !!

Jessica: Not until you answer.

Blake: No !! I said getting annoyed.

Jessica: Fine. If you say I win..I'll let you up.

Blake: Okay..

Jessica: You have to say it.

Blake: You win !! Okay ?

Jessica: Your such a pushover Blake. She said smirking. I don't know why you have to be precious about it.

Blake: Did Lynn tell you to ask me ?

Jessica: I asked first. She said smiling. So ?

Blake: I don't know.

Jessica: Nerd.

Blake: Shut up.

Jessica: You are.

Blake: Your a nerd to.

Jessica: I know.

We kept walking until we made it past Father Loutermilch's classroom.

Loutermilch: What don't you know Jessica ? He said walking out of the classroom.

Jessica: Oh, sorry. We..

Loutermilch: What were the two of you doing in here ?

Jessica: I'm sorry Father Loutermilch.

Blake: We stayed after school for...journal. We we're just leaving.

Loutermilch: Let's step back into class please.

Jessica: Blake ?

Loutermilch: Your not in trouble yet Blake. You don't want to get in trouble now do you ? He said walking towards me. I want the two of you to tell me what you were doing in here. Were you misbehaving ? Do I need to call your parents ? Jessica do I need to call your father again ?

Jessica: No !! Please.

Loutermilch: I only want us to be friends. He said smirking. Nobody's in trouble yet. Does one of you think that you can make this right ?

He looked at me as if I knew the answer before looking back at Jessica.

Loutermilch: Jessica ? Jessica look at me. Will you pray with me ? Will you help me make this right ?

No wonder why she was scared. Father Loutermilch abusing her. When he didn't get an answer he just stared at us both viciously before speaking again.

Loutermilch: Why don't go along home Blake ?

Jessica: Don't go.

Loutermilch: Did I interrupt something ?

Blake: It wasn't like that.

Loutermilch: Then what did you want ? You won't say ? You know....shame is a gift from god to let you know what's right from wrong. And what you want is fairly wrong. Go home and pray.

Jessica: Stay, I want you to stay.

Loutermilch: Blake, please. This is awkward enough. Nothing's the matter but I need you to leave us.

Jessica: Don't. Don't.

Loutermilch: Everything's okay. You can leave young man. Walk away. He said closing the door.

I quickly ran down the hallway towards the front of the school but stopped when I heard Jessica screaming.

Blake: Oh No.

I headed back into the classroom where I was eventually met by a set of double doors. I could see Father Loutermilch chasing Jessica down the hallway.

Loutermilch: STOP !!

Jessica: GET AWAY FROM ME !!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE !!

Eventually Jessica's cry for help lead me towards a stair Case where I saw her dead body laying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. Her face was bloody and her neck was broken. Father Loutermilch had killed her. I started crying when I realized that she was no longer alive. I didn't make it in time. I took a quick look at the Monster that did this as he just stared down at me from the top of the stair case.

Loutermilch: I don't know what you think you saw. But help me make this right.

When I woke up in the mines all I could hear was a loud rumbling sound.

Blake: Jesus. How long have I've been out for ? I said glancing around the mines when I noticed that all of the heretics were dead including Val.

Looks like Knoths followers had finally wiped the bastards out after Josiah have given up their location. I quickly ran out of the tunnels when one of the followers had spotted me getting up from the ground. I ran even faster away as the mines were starting to collapse. I quickly made my way up the stairs when I heard Lynn yelling. She was covered in dirt and blood with this dirty ass green dress on and no underwear. 

"What the Fuck was going on ?

Blake: Fuck fuck fuck... Lynn !!

Lynn: Get back !!

Blake: Lynn, it's me Blake. I'm your husband. Don't you remember ? I said calming her down.

She flinched away from me as I slowly started moving towards her.

Blake: I'm not going to hurt you.

Silence...

Lynn: B-Blake ?

Blake: Yeah baby, it's me. I smiled.

Her eyes grew watery and she started crying. I moved in closer before wrapping my arms around her shoulders tightly. She buried her face into my chest as we both just sat on the ground quietly.

Blake: It's okay baby. I'm here.

Lynn: I- I'm so sorry Blake. I J-just thought that you were dead.

Blake: It's okay. I'm not dead. I said smiling. I'm here now. I'm going to protect you.

Lynn just glared at me through her big brown watery eyes as if she wanted to vomit.

Lynn: Thank god. She smiled before kissing me on the lips. 

The kisses eventually turned deeper as our tongues swirled inside of each others mouths. She bit down on my bottom lip slowly before pulling away.

Blake: Come on Lynn. We're getting out of here.

Lynn: Together ?

Blake: Together.


	7. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake runs into Marta one last time while escaping with his pregnant wife Lynn. Will they both survive ? Or will only one make it out ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm really grateful for all of these views and kudos like seriously ? Y'all are the real MVP's :) Anyways this is the last chapter so I hope I get some feedback from you guys and gals soon :) 
> 
> P.s Be prepared to cry Bish lol

I didn't want Lynn hurting the baby so I carried her in my arms as I quickly ran throughout the Forrest. She wasn't heavy at all which had worried me. She started bleeding heavily to where her dress was soaked in Crimson blood. Her face was starting to turn pale and so was her skin.

Blake: It's Okay Lynn. I'm getting you both out of here.

I ran across the grass and burnt down houses before reaching another house on my left. I quickly placed Lynn down before scanning the inside of the house. Feeling hesitant at first I ended up dropping down into the house to spot a bed that was pushed up against the side of the wall. "Perfect. I said before turning back around to help Lynn as she fell down into my arms.

Blake: Jesus Lynn.

Lynn: Sorry Blake.

Blake: It's okay. Just be careful next time. Your going to hurt the baby.

I said sounding a bit angry at first until I seen Lynn's eyes starting to water.

Lynn: I'm sorry. She said dryly.

"Great !! Now I feel like a complete dick. But who wouldn't be ?

Blake: No baby, I'm sorry I just...

Lynn: BLAKE , LOOK OUT !!

Marta: RAAAAH !!

Blake: SHIT !!

I quickly pulled Lynn to her feet as we made our way around the collapsing building. Marta was right on our asses but I quickly lost her when I took off towards another room. The building was starting to collapse even more as the storm outside Was getting worse. We ended up running into at least three more rooms before making our back outside into the open. However when we got outside the roof to the house was blown off causing me to hold onto Lynn. We slowly started walking again when I heard Marta breaking down another door in front of me with her pickaxe.

Lynn: Oh shit. Blake !!

Blake: Lynn !! Stay back !!

Marta: God give me voice !! God guide my hand !! God give me voice !! God guide my hand !! She said slowly moving towards me.

I pushed Lynn out of the way as I backed up slowly before tripping over a piece of wood that had fallen from the roof. I had to protect my wife and unborn child from the psycho that stood before me. Even if it had killed me. As Marta started getting closer I quickly backed away from her as the storm outside got rougher. She then stops in front of me while looking over towards Lynn before making her final move. This was the end. For one of us at least.

Marta: God loves you.

I turned to look back at Lynn one last time as if I'm trying to say that I love you and good bye. She nods her head in understanding as I turned my attention back towards Marta. Just when she was about to finish me, a cross from the church had flown down and struck her directly in the chest killing her instantly. Lynn ran towards me while pulling me into a tight hug. I took the moment to look at Marta's dead corpse to make sure that she was completely dead before moving on. When I seen no signs of movement, I quickly picked Lynn up and made my way out of the building.

Lynn: Fuck you !! And fuck your god !! She yelled.

The storm however didn't get any better when Marta died. In fact it got worser and worser. I had to find a place for shelter so that Lynn can deliver the baby. I stopped a couple of times so that I could catch my breath before continuing.

Lynn: It's like the whole world burned.

Blake: I know. But we need to find shelter.

Lynn: Okay.

There was a church that had sat on top of a hill so I quickly made my way inside with Lynn. When we got inside I started noticing that I've been here before. "Wait...I have been here before. This is where Knoth had killed Josiah and Mary. As if on cue I seen Josiah's dead body still laying on top of a table near the corner of the wall. I felt so bad for what had happened to him but I knew that it was for my own good. He was the reason why I had found Lynn in the mines. And for that I thanked him. I laid Lynn down on the table so that she could give birth to our unborn child. I've never did this kind of thing before so let's just hope that I don't Fuck it up.

Lynn: Oh shit, shit shit shit !!

Blake: You need to lie down.

Lynn: I can't do this Blake.

Blake: Yes you can. You can do this.

Lynn: Oh god !! There's something wrong..

Blake: Just keep breathing. I said watching the blood pour from underneath her dress.

The baby was coming and I needed Lynn to start pushing. However, she was making things very difficult for me.

Blake: Lynn, I need you to push. Okay ?

Lynn: Okay..

Blake: Okay, I'm going to count to three. 1....2....3.

Lynn: Aaaaargh... it hurts to much !!

Blake: I know baby, I know. But you can do this okay ? Just keep breathing.

I started walking down towards the end of the table as she started pushing again.

Lynn: Oh fuck !! Blake, it's coming !!

Blake: Keep pushing.

Lynn: Oh god, Aaaargh !!!!

After retrieving the baby I noticed that Lynn was all the way pale. Her breathing got slower and eyes were slowly starting to close. I walked slowly towards her when i heard her mumbling something under her breath.

Blake: Lynn ?

Lynn: There's nothing there....

Blake: Lynn ? LYNN !!! 

I said trying to wake her up but there was no use in doing so. She was dead. There was blood all over the table and on the ground. She had died from blood loss. I sat there on the ground next to the table as I cried my eyes out. I cried and I cried until I could no longer cry. I was hurt. My glasses were heavily smudged in tear drops as I held the baby tightly in my arms. Jessica was gone and now my wife Lynn was gone. The only woman in my life was truly gone. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I remembered all of the memories that we had together. From when we first started dating up until the time when had gotten married. The tears kept on falling as I craddled the baby lightly in my arms causing her to fall asleep. When the tears had stopped falling I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep. I woke up hours later to a man that was wearing a priest outfit who was staring at me blankly.

Knoth: God in heaven. That's the child isn't it ?

Silence.....

Knoth: My lord..I've taken care of my children. But yours, I am powerless against. This child's to strong already. You've murdered paradise.

He says stopping again before continuing.

Knoth: God has gone silent. Since the storm, the birth. Who will he have if he destroys us all ? Who will have left to punish ?

Silence..

Knoth: Kill that child if you can. If you love anything at all, crush it's skull under your heel. I know god doesn't hear dead men. But I expect that he answers them. He says slitting his own throat.

I stood up to take one last look at Lynn before making my way out of the church. The storm has stopped and the sun was out. It's color was so bright that it had a mixture of orange and red. Some would call it the Harvest moon to be exact. It was pretty. I continued walking down the dirt road until I ended up in front of a wishing well. I noticed that the people who chased me down here before where all dead. Woman and men alike. There was a photo to my right next to a dead couple. It was a photo of a baby boy with wide blue eyes. I smiled at the picture for a minute before placing it back near the owners. God punished them all for killing their kids. I would've done the same. As I made my way past the dead bodies I started remembering all of the things that I did with Jessica just before she had died.

Like playing hide and seek after school , Praying, Doing homework, Praying again and so on. All of these things were just memories now. Memories...that I'll never forget.

3 months later....

Dear Lynn,

Our baby girl is growing up. She's very smart and also very silly. She reminds me of everything that you used to do when we were younger. I guess you can say that she resembles alot of you. When I look down at our baby girl I just can't help but smile. The way she laughs when I tickle her belly just makes my heart melt. She has brown hair that falls down over her face while the rest just hugs her little ears everytime she takes a bath. My god Lynn, she's just so adorable. Anyways, I miss you. I miss your smile, your laughs, your cooking. I just miss everything about you. And honestly, I just wish that you we're here. So that we could raise our beautiful baby girl together. As a family. You were my everything and now that your gone I-I just don't know what to do. But don't worry baby. I'll take good care of Isabella. I guess this is goodbye until we meet again. I love you baby. WE..will always love you.

Your husband,

Blake.

 

In loving memory of  
Lynn Langermann  
1985 - 2013  
Loving Wife and Mother  
My Rock, My Flower, My Everything


End file.
